


《loyalty》第三章:你听说过马德里么？

by AgathaCassel



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel





	《loyalty》第三章:你听说过马德里么？

忽然大半剧情因为没控制住沦为了世界黑帮简介，我的锅😂

第三章！出来啦！爱你们！

下一章将由亲爱的Lonicera继续发出！♡ⅴ♡

 

序BGM:Kill For A Dream  
来自前绿洲乐队主唱Liam的乐队Beady Eye  
(官译为圆儿眼乐队，有没有感到很应景？₍⁽˚⑅˚⁾₎圣诞提前快乐亲爱的们❤)

 

 

第三章:你听说过马德里么？

在飞机上，脸上敷着毛巾假寐的梅苏特思绪万千。

黑帮，一个永恒的话题。

奇异的是，人们通常会同时想起政府。

这两者有某些共通之处，又大有不同。

又或者你会想起那些黑帮片，有趣的是，他们那帅气经典形象，是好莱坞赐予他们的。

在那些你知道是什么的电影出现后，忽然仿佛间全世界的黑帮都穿上了黑西装。

梅苏特厄齐尔，这个移民区相对平和街头长大的孩子，见过和懂得的也从来不少。

他只是太过于理想主义和温柔，对世界与人类还未失望，所以他看起来天真又精神，眼中有种年轻人特有的闪闪发光。

但他从来不蠢，他会失望于事实，却不会逃避于接受事实。

就像第一次执行A级危险任务时，他温柔的抚摸了任务目标家的小狗仔，然后在其他人不赞同此时走神的目光中，抬手就隔着薄薄的木门毙了那两个贩卖孩子的垃圾。

而后，心理医生表示他没问题，平静的如同无风的湖面。

“他心中雄狮静卧。他心中有希望永存。这孩子足够机灵，明白死钻牛角尖并不会解决什么问题，只能解决他自己。”

医生收起本子，笑出一口白牙。

“现在你们不用担心了，曾经都哭过鼻子的小男孩们。”

他挠了挠胡子爽朗大笑“我可把心理咨询室的监控都截图过了！”

然后这句话就带来了炸了锅的沸腾混乱。

梅苏特回忆到这里，忽然笑了起来，他可真想念那些朋友们。

他从脸上摸下了毛巾放在一边，关了灯的飞机上一片安静，他被空调的微风吹过脸颊后凝了凝神，回忆起了这次任务的资料。

说实话，这里梅苏特本不愿意来，萨米赫迪拉就可以搞定所有事。

因为该死的皇家马德里是个军火类黑帮，最麻烦也最安全那种，因为他们还算比较老式和守底线，有蛋糕吃就不会去捡垃圾。严禁毒品，也不去碰人口买卖，而军火帮派混到这么大，早就说明了他们上面有人，不能轻易拉扯出根。

萨米曾和他聊起过一言半语。

“很刺激，有时候真的也很危险，但所有人都很棒。我是说，那些马德里伙计们，他们不是坏到底的那种坏家伙，他们只是，呃……”萨米盯着梅苏特亮晶晶的大眼睛思考了一下措辞“…有时候会真的很酷的男孩们，休息时满脑子都是女孩和恶作剧，除了枪玩的好没什么特别的。”

萨米揉了揉梅苏特的右肩，显得有些郁闷。

“而我要调查的东西我还没有办法查出头绪，上面也不催我完成任务也不召我回来。”萨米皱起眉“再这样下去我都有点要沉迷了，那地方阳光真的很美。可是……”

他没说出口，可他们都知道他要说什么。

这和危机四伏但成功后切实能解决一些问题的那些任务比起来，其实有点毫无意义。

皇家马德里？一个曾由皇帝加冠的秘密俱乐部，黑金政治与军火活跃的一群马德里主义者，谁敢说动了他以后，西班牙，还有那些各国有牵扯进来过的政府部门不会过问？不会搞事？

对付像这种国际黑帮，他们只能在妥协中战斗，政府和敌人站在一起，而他们身后则只有DFB这一堵墙。

还是靠着调查黑帮时获得的大人物黑料，强行砌起来的，四处漏风，却是唯一的仰仗。

对比之下这探查情报的任务真是简单又扎手，还浪费时间，但后来萨米也不怎么向他抱怨了，他好久没见过他，没想到他现在也要去了。

而想到能再次见到萨米赫迪拉，梅苏特复杂的心情中掺杂了不少的喜悦。

飞机到了，梅苏特和等候的萨米在机场拥抱后一同离去。

马德里和你脑中想象的那种大型国际黑帮，例如，提个比较富有对比性和出名的吧，例如俄罗斯的战斧？风格不同。

以防概念模糊，战斧是这么一个，通过苏联解体诞生的，怪物。

战斧他们组织国际卖淫活动、贩卖毒品、走私武器装备和弹药，更有甚者还曾经制造了多起恐怖爆炸袭击事件，政府无法治理，束手无策。

黑帮“战斧”的兴起，与苏联东欧发生了巨变有很大的关系。当时的20世纪80年代末到90年代初，美国与苏联之间的战争结束，苏联方面解体。俄罗斯政府经济各方管理乱象横生，而这个俄罗斯最大的黑帮逐渐崛起。

“战斧”不断的在这个混乱的社会之中招兵买马，发展自己的组织，不断的买进装备作为武器，还大数量的采用各种手段拉拢特工、间谍和各界的精英，甚至还有国家的运动员，只要能为他们自己所用之人，都统统纳入组织之中。

当时的俄罗斯政府机构与各个党派之间也是不断有摩擦和矛盾，这让很多的中立的官员们不得不为自己所处的境地而担心，也在不断的寻找着自己的出路。他们利用自己的职位和权利，让黑帮“战斧”做中间人，从中捞得财物和好处。而“战斧”也可以从中得利，反而乐得与政府官员合作。

“战斧”不断发展，迅速强大，已经不仅仅局限和满足于在俄罗斯发展自己的势力了。他们的组织已经逐渐得向美国、德国以及澳大利亚等地进行扩展。有澳大利亚的高官说，已经有充分的证据表明，黑帮“战斧”在悉尼、墨尔本、昆士兰州都有自己的根据地点。而且，这个“战斧”的黑帮犯罪组织已经彻底的取代三合会在澳大利亚的地位，成了最主要的犯罪集团。

到2002年，圣彼得堡的警方表示与其他的黑帮所拥有的武器装备数量比起他们曾经收缴了“战斧”的一些武器，只是冰山一角。一共达2000余件，其中有百余枚的手榴弹以及31挺机枪。“战斧”是全世界最大的军火武器装备供应商之一，许多的非洲国家，亚洲的大大小小的黑帮帮派以及世界上的雇佣兵组织都是从“战斧”购买所需的武器弹药。

而他们的领导者阿里姆坚·托克塔霍诺夫，苏联时期便"发家致富"，历史悠久背景深厚，不仅在黑道的组织方面，就连政界的人脉关系都直达总统。

而俄罗斯这种解体催生的怪物甚至还有更多。

同等凶名的还有哥伦比亚黑帮，具有令人畏惧的疯狂。

就算不提让人闻风丧胆的巴勃罗·埃斯科巴，哥伦比亚也是世界上最大的毒品加工厂和外销地之一。

像德国的地狱天使这种也很有名的就先不做赘述。

而其他，类似于山口组和黑手党这类则不需多做论述，他们近代太出名了而这些国家文化中可能带着些视面皮如命的传统，以至于一介犯罪组织竟然在乎起了外表。

同是国际黑帮，相比这等凶名皇家马德里似乎优雅了许多。

她的历史同样悠久，血泪和硝烟同样凝固在墓碑上，诞生于战争中，在20世纪初，在西班牙首都马德里市刚度过美西战争，正值国内混乱之际，一个马德里人，卡洛斯·帕德罗斯决定要做点什么。

以热爱马德里和西班牙的名义，他创建了一个俱乐部。

在政局动荡和内战时干的依旧是那些大同小异的事情，也包含有真正想整理混乱现状的想法。

他最终证明了自己和俱乐部的重要性，获得了真正的官方认可。

当然了，这种时候做事就必须要面上有底线才行。

于是位于马德里的总部现在用来主要进行些军火的相关工作，你懂的，毕竟是半个主业。

还有些其他杂七杂八，比如说所有大小黑帮都干过的盗版获利，别笑伙计，这可是真正的暴利，有些俄罗斯人甚至愿意为了这口蛋糕摸出机关枪在街头打击竞争者。

现任俱乐部的掌权者弗洛伦蒂诺，正风生水起。

他四处收集人才，他国的特工，出色的人才，他都要试图带回来。

加大支出，声明拒绝人口买卖与贩毒，搞出了一副"黑帮贵族"的范。

但这也确实吸引了很多相信这一套的年轻人，他们带着反政府的理想主义，或其他原因，来到了这个地方。

但谁知道呢？

梅苏特闭了闭眼。

萨米赫迪拉曾经和他说过，军火虽然挣钱，但他们和美国并不热络，而俄罗斯又掌控着大部分，所以弗洛伦蒂诺的忽然暴富显得很不正常。

"也许是毒品。"

当时沉默半晌后萨米接了一句，梅苏特看见他眼底满是阴影。

他们到了。

迎接仪式并不热烈，大多数人甚至不在，他们都在偷偷互相打量，但也都友好的打了招呼。

"天呐……这孩子可别出任务时吓哭了……"

不知是谁嘟囔了一句，不过梅苏特没去在意。

他以前又不是没听过，他更喜欢后面当他出完任务后，其他人脸上的表情。

这里也算有个比较严格的体系，执行任务时类似于特种部队。

而梅苏特作为特种部队起源国的德国，不能更熟悉了，所以他得说这里也不算太严谨。

一个标准的12人小队，分工明确。

而这里似乎人人都有擅长，位置判断完全靠碰巧站哪，狙击手甚至都可以当侦察兵用，而医疗官身上则挂着榴弹炮。

然而胜在能力出众且需要亲自出的任务其实不多，毕竟他们是总部的尖刀，所以一直也没有什么大问题。

梅苏特忍了又忍，终于在一次本泽马又在任务中客串侦察后又飙车飙嗨起来暴露目标，还被警察开了罚单后，下手整顿了。

而见识过这位可爱的小鲷鱼是怎么看似腼腆害羞的慢悠悠狙掉一队人后，站在前面被子弹们描边擦身而过的队友终于扭动了他们僵硬的身躯，听话的进行了一些整顿和计划，变得安全率和效率提高了很多。

任务完成的快，那就代表平时更闲了。

梅苏特和这些已经被他看透了本质的逗比兄弟们好好逛了一遍马德里，言语间不经意打探情报，收集在心。

同时他也逐渐好奇起来，按照现在他们的工作状态，他们的boss早该节衣缩食了才对。

好吧，还不至于，但起码不会像这样越来越富有。

梅苏特怀疑还是黑帮的那老一套，你问哪一套？

当然是，当面一套背后一套。

他偷偷跟随着一名弗洛伦蒂诺的亲信，发现他在和一个人会面。

是一个德国著名的人贩子的下属，他贩卖人口，逼迫被掳走的女人们卖淫，将孩子运往地狱，嚣张至极却逍遥法外。

梅苏特眯起眼睛，DFB的队员们想抓他想的咬牙切齿。

他控制不住的向后退了一步，一阵风却吹走了他用来做伪装的帽子，帽子飘了过去使那两人发现了这里的潜伏。

梅苏特迅速撤退，却在拐角撞进了两个人的胸口。

"塞尔吉奥！克里斯！你们怎么在这？！"

然而拉莫斯一把扛起梅苏特就跑，克里斯在前面快速的探路极速撤离到了安全区域。

而原地，那个弗洛伦蒂诺的亲信望着随风停下而缓慢飘落的帽子，冷下了脸。


End file.
